


Babies

by JaMills



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: "Ma, how do you make a baby?"- - -In which Yor and Loid try to explain the bringing of a child to a telepath.





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This started cute and halfway through it got angsty, I'm so sorry, guys
> 
> Anyway, have a good read!

  
Anya was a smart girl for her age. And she learned things faster from her ability to read minds.

But there were things she didn't know yet and that she just couldn't understand.

She knew there were children who had always been with their parents and those who were adopted like her. She also had a rather vague memory about babies in the labs where she grew up, so she always thought babies were made by scientists.

But since she started attending a normal school, with normal (and snobby) children and their normal (also snobby) parents, she realized that not everyone was a secret government experiment like her.  
  


After all, how do you make a baby?  
  


She decided to find out that day, not realizing she was about to greatly disturb the peace of their Saturday morning.  
  


Lately it was rare to have both Yor and Loid at home with her, so Anya would make a point of seizing the opportunity. Although, between her mother and father, she knew that mothers knew more about the mysteries of life than fathers. Yor would be no different. And that's why Anya interrupted the woman's dishwashing with a question:

"Ma, how do you make a baby?"

Yor nearly let a glass slip from her hands to the sink, and from where he stood, Loid interrupted his reading of the newspaper to pay attention to the talk.

"What?" The brunette asked feeling her cheeks flush. Maybe she got it wrong and Anya questioned something less complicated?  
  


"How do you make a baby?" Anya repeated it with bright and curious eyes. "Like, is there a baby crop? Can you do it at home?"  
  


It made the woman laugh, dispelling some of the nervous embarrassment she was actually living.

_You probably can, I just have no experience_, she thought. _Yuri never asked that kind of question..._

Anya heard that and frowned. Experience? Did people train to have children?  
  


"I can help, Yor." Loid decided to join the conversation, lowering his newspaper. "Anya, sit here."

The girl made a pout, visibly unpleased. Her father lied too much and made things too complicated, he couldn't explain that! But apparently that's what she would have for today, for Yor seemed somewhat relieved to be sharing this task with someone.

_Will he use the storks story? _She thought with a giggle. _Loid seems too serious for that._

Anya's frown only increased at that. What did storks have to do with this?

She was already sitting by the table when it was Loid's turn to think too loudly.

_The seed metaphor for explaining sex should do, but I think it'd be better to try another approach..._   
  


Anya now understood even less.  
  


Loid didn't seem to notice the confusion, for he solemnly started:

"A baby is..."

"What is sex?" She couldn't help asking, feeling that word was really important in the matter.

Such word was so strange and powerful that made her mother blush and squeak. Loid, with all his secret agent wisdom and composure, also seemed lost for a few seconds, blinking to situate himself.  
  


"...What?" He asked quietly, not believing that a (theoretically) six-year-old would have enough knowledge to know about that. Even if the child was Anya.  
  


"I heard..." She made a quick excuse. Ma and Pa taught her to lie very well, even if they didn't even realize it. "...that babies have something to do with it."

"_Who_ told you?" Loid said with narrowed eyes. Who was Anya even tagging along with? This wasn't the kind of talk elite kids had in school!

"Don't know." One more lie, but with a little bit of truth. Loid wouldn't investigate it properly anyway. "So, do they have or not?"  
  


Loid was torn between wanting to know more about where she had "heard" it from and actually answering the question. If he chose the first, he probably wouldn't have a convincing answer, and if he really wanted the truth, he'd have to resort to spy gadgets to find out what Anya was doing at school. It was ridiculous and he swore he wouldn't do that again to her or to Yor. But answering childish doubts in ways that didn't affect their innocence was also complicated.

Agent Twilight, again, was making things more complicated than they really were.

"...There's a little." He eventually admitted with a sigh, not wanting to lie and create further misunderstandings. "But it's not the most important part of… making a baby."

"Yeah, it's a mere detail." Yor nodded in agreement. "Very tiny. Almost irrelevant."

"Hmm." She wasn't entirely convinced, but it was a start. But if it was just a detail, she wanted to know the main part. "So how do you make a baby?"  
  


Loid already had a well-rehearsed answer to this. Those child-rearing books served to one thing, at least.  
  


"Babies are born when a couple loves each other a lot." He answered simply.  
  


"Yes!" Yor agreed eagerly, happy that at least one of them could explain it without being embarrassed. "A mommy and a daddy who love each other very much use their love to have a baby."  
  


"Oh..." For some reason, that didn't sit right with her. "And what's the recipe? Do you bake it? Put in the fridge?"  
  


"The recipe... to make a baby?" It was Yor's turn to be intrigued. Did Anya see infants as cake batter that somehow turned into human beings?  
  


"Yeah, there has to be a way!" The girl insisted. "Love is just the angry-dent!"

  
"Ingredient." Loid corrected unconsciously, scratching the back of his neck. Usually children would marvel at the "love" part and be quiet. But he had forgotten that Anya was always a point out of the curve. "Well, only doctors know it. The recipe, I mean. We only see the baby when it's ready."  
  
  


"Oh." That, for some reason, let her down; her usual excitemente visibly erased. She still made one last question. "Can you make a baby without love?"

The two adults stared at each other for a moment, hoping to find the answer to that. Not for the doubt itself, but why Anya was so interested in the topic, with such abstract questions. Was something bothering her?  
  


"Why so many questions, Anya?" Yor asked curious, but no less kindly, with genuine concern in her ruby eyes.  
  


The girl shifted uncomfortably in her chair, as if suddenly _she_ were the target of an incisive and deep mind reading.

"It's just... I know there are children without a Ma or a Pa. I wanted to know how they are born."  
  


Loid raised his eyebrows in astonished understanding, mentally cursing himself for using the "love" explanation. He should have thought better, he was the only one there to know that Anya wasn't his real daughter (And on a second thought, he didn't know if it would be useful if Yor knew Anya was adopted. He was already walking over such a thin web of lies...). To say that children were born out of their parents' love when Anya had left a very questionable orphanage was cruel, especially when they knew nothing about her real parents. Who could say they really loved her? How could he explain she ended up there if parents should love their children?  
  


Loid had dug his own grave with that innocently hurtful excuse. But, ironically, the best part is that he could fix this thanks to his own experience as an orphan.

"It's very difficult for a child to be born without love." He said allowing himself to stroke her hair for comfort. "But when it happens, they tend to be stronger and braver than the others. They are very special children, because they have to survive on their own until someone takes care of them."

There was something implied in those lines, something Loid feared to say for revealing something to Yor and also for a feeling that even he had doubts about what it meant.

But luckily, Anya could read minds. And that's how she really understood what her father meant.

_You're not alone now. We'll take care of you._

Her green eyes shined bright again, as her parents were used to, though they weren't sure why. This was usually the summary of their lives: things worked out, even if they didn't understand how.  
  


Loid wasn't expecting the surprise hug, but he returned it anyway. Of the three, Yor was the least aware of what was going on, but she still smiled at the warm scene. Loid was a more sensitive father than he let on.  
  


"I love having a Pa and a Ma to take care of me." Anya said against Loid's shoulder. "I don't wanna be strong or special, because then I wouldn't have you both."  
  


Loid froze and Yor melted, each for their own reasons. She saw it as a love declaration from a child who was very dependent on her parents. He saw it as a desperate request from someone who a few months ago didn't even have a last name.  
  


Agent Twilight would never forgive himself for letting his feelings get in the way of a mission. He certainly wouldn't approve of the idea of getting attached to a little girl who, in theory, would leave when he finished his job.

Twilight was Loid Forger now. And Loid decided it wasn't worth thinking about that much.  
  


"You are special, Anya." Loid said with a smile, pushing the girl a little from him. "Which kid can read four 'Spy Wars' chapters in under an hour?"

"Me!" She said proudly.

"Who's getting better at math and can already do difficult operations by head?" Yor said joining the play.  
  


"I can!!" She said waving her hand as if she were in class. "And I learned to multiply! I did the whole homework with no mistakes and got a "Congrats" from the teacher in my notebook!"  
  


"You didn't tell me that." Loid said genuinely surprised. "Can I see?"  
  


"_Oui!_" She said before running out through the apartment to fetch her backpack.  
  


Yor didn't take long to comment the obvious:  
  


"I don't think she'll really forget the baby talk."

"Me, neither." He sighed. "Maybe I'll just confirm that there're some magic baby crops somewhere."

"Oh, Loid..." She couldn't stand it and laughed. Every day that man was proving himself a bigger and bigger _dork_.  
  


And she still didn't regret marrying him.

**Author's Note:**

> Loid is ridiculous, I love him. Hope he'll come with something better than the crops.
> 
> Hope you liked it ♡


End file.
